This invention relates to apparatus for the production of sheet rolls having leading end tips, and more particularly to apparatus for applying leading tips to a continuous sheet material and cutting the same.
In the production of adhesive tape rolls it is often desired to apply a non-adhesive paper tip to the leading end of each of the adhesive tape rolls. However, it has been heretofore considered extremely difficult to carry out automatically both the cutting of the adhesive tapes and the application of leading paper tips to the cut ends of the adhesive tapes.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for applying leading tips to a continuous sheet material and cutting the same in which the application of a leading tip to a continuous sheet material and the cutting of the continuous sheet material having the leading tip applied thereon are automatically and successively carried out.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for applying leading tips to a continuous sheet material and cutting the same in which the continuous sheet material having a leading tip thereon is cut exactly along the rear edge of the leading tip.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for the production of rewound rolls of sheet material having leading tips in which the application of leading tips to a continuous sheet material and the cutting of the same can be carried out without interrupting the rewinding apparatus of the continuous sheet material.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for applying leading tips to a continuous sheet material and cutting the same in which the relative timing relationship between the leading tip applying operation and the cutting operation can be minutely adjusted.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.